Reikai
The Reikai (霊界, Spirit Kingdom) was the term attached to the new spiritual realm which came about through the cataclysmic fusion of the Soul Society, Horiwari, Heisekai and Kohai Tochi. It currently has no recognized government or ruler, instead being broken up into various disputed regions, all of which are made up of the surviving governments of the realms used to form the Reikai. Geography & regions Overall the Reikai can be very roughly divided into six or seven heavily disputed regions, all of which surround a single imposing mountain in the centre, which eventually bore the name of Dread Mountain. The most powerful of these disputed regions have a military which survived the Collapse, such as the Six Directions and her Commanders, or the Gotei Remnant and her Captains. In terms of landmass the Reikai is smaller than the sum of its parts, being smaller than the outlying that once circled the Seireitei of Soul Society, though much of this area seemed to survive the Collapse with varying degrees of destruction, but was cast randomly around in the resultant fusion. In fact much of the land comprising the Reikai is made up of the former Rukongai and the islands which once comprised the Heisekian archipelago. Horiwari The area immediately to the west of the central mountain, known collectively as Ryukeshiki (竜景色, Dragon Landscape), is where the survivors of Horiwari and the Ryū Order reside, who are ruled by Kentaro Hiroshi as both the Commander-in-Chief of the military and Ryūjin. Militarily it falls behind Kohai Tochi and Heisekai, but are more-or-less equal with the Seireitei. The capital and seat of the Six Directions power is Nishiendo, which was a former district of Western Rukongai prior to the Collapse, as well as the location where the Ryū Order was originally formed. Geographically Ryūkeshiki shares a border with two of the more powerful regions, specifically the Seireitei and Kohai Tochi, effectively meaning it is surrounded by enemies. Topographically Ryukeshiki is comprised mostly by flat plains, multiple rivers, at least two large lakes, and one mountain range (part of Dread Mountain). Seireitei Heisekai Heisekai was located to the south of Dread Mountain and, while it sported one of the strongest military to survive the Collapse, it was little more than an island nation. Of the many islands that once made up the Heisekian archipelago only two survived. Topographically Heisekai comprises vast oceans with two medium-to-large islands surrounded by specks of land hardly worthy of the term. The two main islands have ragged coastline, rolling plains, and one large mountain on each island. Shadowlands The aptly named Shadowlands of the Reikai are the same Shadowlands that once surrounded Kōhai Tochi. The region is, for the most part, a barren wasteland though a steadily growing stream of refugees are attempting to build a life for themselves on this harsh frontier. Immediately following the Collapse the region was used as little more than a battle-ground, but has since fallen under the protection of Itazura Kori and the Blades of Night's Veil. Itazura has moved into the largest settlement in the area and made great strides to protect those people already living there, whilst protecting the regions borders. Outlying districts History Behind the Scenes References & notes